<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn’t know you hated soup that much! by Tobys_paradox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659417">Didn’t know you hated soup that much!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox'>Tobys_paradox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wholesome week!!! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, sick tommy, throwing up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo calls Tommy, fully expecting him to be awake and ready. </p><p>“I can’t record today, I’m sorry”</p><p>“What, why?”</p><p>“I think I’m sick, Tubbo”</p><p>Tubbo frowns, not liking the way his voice sounds forced and pained.</p><p>“I’ll be there in half an hour, make sure to stay awake so you can let me in.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, stop shipping minors, this is COMPLETELY platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wholesome week!!! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Didn’t know you hated soup that much!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a ship fic!!! Completely platonic. Also tw: there is (not graphic) descriptions of throwing up and puking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy winced, having woken up with a headache and his throat hurting. He stopped halfway through sitting up, his body feeling like it was made out of lead. Tears welled up in his eyes as he coughed, his throat burning </p><p> </p><p>He roughly wiped at his eyes, not wanting tears to get mixed in with the already dreadful feeling. </p><p> </p><p>How was he supposed to record today? He was planning on going onto the Dream SMP with Tubbo. They wanted to build something to burden Ponk, well that was mostly Tommy, Tubbo just wanted to join in.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy closed his eyes again and laid down, he soon fell asleep again. Both of his parents left early for work, so he was on his own. His sleep was dreamless, having only slept for another half hour before his phone starting ringing. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned, the loud ringing sending waves of pain through his still aching head. Tears slipped out of his eyes as his hand reaches around for his phone. </p><p> </p><p>He clicks the answer button before even looking at who it was, just desperate for the loudness to stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tommy!” Tubbos chipper voice was a loud contrast with the silence he wanted. “Were you still asleep? Sorry-“</p><p> </p><p>Tommy cut Tubbo off with a groan, one of his arms going over his head to block out the light. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo went silent for a second, not really knowing what happened. “T-Tommy?” He questioned, a hint of concern slipping into his tone. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry Tubbo.” His voice was rough from how damaged his throat was. “I don’t think I’ll be able to record today.” He coughed, taking his hand away from his eyes to cover his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why not.” Tubbo was definitely concerned now, Tommy was so excited to prank Ponk, why would he not record?</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m sick, Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy closed his eyes, shoving his face into his pillow. He put Tubbo on speakerphone before pulling his arms around his stomach, starting to feel a bit nauseous. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to come over?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stopped moving, forgetting that Tubbo lived so close. “Oh no, I don’t want to get you sick too. This sucks, you don’t want to deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo made a noise of disagreement. “Eh, I’m sure it’ll be fine, but if you really don’t want me to, I won’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>He scrunched his nose up, not sure if he was willing to get his friend sick just so he could feel a bit better. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. You can come over, but if you get sick then that’s on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo laughed, already knowing what the answer was. “Yeah, I know. I’ll be there in like half an hour, try to stay awake so you can let me in.” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy grumbled, not wanting to get up. “Okay, see you then. Bye.” He rolled his eyes “and, thanks, I guess”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up the phone, not waiting for Tubbos response. He put his phone face down, closing his eyes again. He quickly opened them again, not wanting to fall asleep, leaving tubbo outside would suck. Tommy tried to sit up again, successfully this time. He threw the blankets off of him, his body quickly heating up, maybe a bit too much.</p><p> </p><p>He put one leg over the side of the bed, preparing to stand up. He planted both feet on the floor, pushing himself up. He squeezed his eyes shut as he started to get dizzy, only feeling more nauseous. He shoved his phone into his pocket before stumbling to his bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy yanked the door open, ready to sit down again. He stepped out of his room taking short and slow steps, his body still feeling as heavy as ever.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned when he looked down the stairs, there seemed to be so many more than usual. He sat down on the top step, not trusting himself to walk down without dying. He went down the steps one by one, slowly getting to the bottom. </p><p> </p><p>When he got down to the bottom he immediately toppled onto the couch. Tommy drifted in and out of restless sleep until he heard a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” Tommy croaked our, hopefully loud enough for the person outside to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Tubbo, think you could let me in?” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes before slowly standing up. He walked to the door and unlocked it, turning the doorknob and opening it.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like shit.” Tubbo laughed out.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes, laying back down on the cough. “If I knew you were going to be a bitch, I wouldn’t have opened the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is really shit.” Tommy lifted his head up, making eye contact with Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo frowns, looking Tommy up and down. “Are you hungry at all? I could probably make something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I guess. I’ll try to keep it down.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you throw up anywhere near me, I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, thanks. Glad to know you care.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo laughs before turning around, heading towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looks through it, trying to see if he could make anything. </p><p> </p><p>He turned back to look at Tommy “do you think you can keep anything solid down?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up at Tubbo, shaking his head no. His stomach has been flipping every couple seconds, a forever reminder that he’s sick.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo hummed, before looking through some of the cabinets, trying to see if there’s anything. He pulls out two cans of soup, he smiled before shoving them towards Tommy to show what he found. Tommy nodded, a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo took out a small pot and opened both of the cans. He let the pot heat on the stove before pouring both cans of soup into it. He waited by the stove for a few minutes, stirring it occasionally. When the timer went off Tubbo took two bowls out of the cabinet and took the pot off of the heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, foods ready.” Tubbo said as he scooped the soup out into the two bowls.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stood up from the cough, lightly groaning when his stomach did another flip. He slowly made his way to the dining room and sat down at the table. Tubbo sat across from him, handing him his bowl. He took it and set it down in front of him. He just stared at the soup while tubbo took his first bite.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly ate his soup, by the time he was finished Tubbo had already cleaned all the dishes that he had used for cooking. Tommy put his head down on the table, taking a deep breath to try and calm his stomach down. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Tommy could feel the bile rising up his throat and he swiftly got up and into the bathroom. He got down on his knees with his head over the toilet while his lunch came out from where it came in. A couple tears fell down his face as his throat burned and stomach continued to churn. After about a minute he was mostly just dry heaving, having already thrown up his entire lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had rushed into the bathroom when he heard Tommy. He rubbed a hand on Tommy’s back as he threw up. He wasn’t quite sure if Tommy was paying enough attention to realize that he was here, but he didn’t mind. He kept his eyes averted at most times, having also<br/>
just eaten. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy kept his head hanging over the toilet, even as Tubbo flushed it. Tears were still forming in his eyes, some falling. Tommy felt the hand on his back disappear, but when tubbo came back he had a glass of water with him. Tommy washed his mouth out with the water when it was handed to him, cleaning his face when he was also given a paper towel. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo helped Tommy up when he was finished with his water. Tommy quickly brushed his teeth, still having the acidic taste in his mouth even after the water.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo led Tommy back into the living room, sitting both of them on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think you hated soup so much.” Tubbo laughed as the other rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy punched him in the shoulder “yeah, your cooking is shit.” </p><p> </p><p>He pulled an offended face, punching Tommy right back. He laughed before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv, quickly switching to Netflix. Tubbo put on a show that he knew Tommy liked, since he’s talked about it once or twice on a call. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy shuffled around, trying to get comfortable, before giving up and completely laying down. His head rested on Tubbos legs, which he was fine with. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo ran his hand through Tommy’s hair a couple of times, trying to calm him down. Tommy’s eyes eventually closed, tired from being sick and having thrown up. He continued to run his fingers through Tommy’s hair, still doing it even after he heard his friends soft snores. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbos head fell back against the back of the couch, leaning against the wall. His hand eventually coming to a stop as his eyes closed. His breathing evened out as he fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>With Tubbos hand still in Tommy’s hair, said boy in Tubbos lap, and the tv still playing, they both slept peacefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t proof read at all, sorry for any spelling mistakes! Notify me if there’s a part that doesn’t make sense and I’ll fix it as soon as I can!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>